The Problem with Quidditch and Boys
by peann1
Summary: It takes a Quidditch match for Ginny to realise her brother was right after all!


Note: This contains MAJOR spoilers!  
  
The roof of the Great Hall had rarely been as blue, the tumultuous grey clouds of the past few days had disappeared Ginny Weasley noted as she munched on toast and damson jam on the morning of the final quidditch match of the year. She was just reaching for the apple juice when Neville Longbottom sat down beside her. His gentle, round face seemed more cheerful than usual. Swallowing the last of her toast Ginny turned to him, "What's got you so happy this morning?"  
Neville grinned, "My Mimbulus mimbletonia. It started to coo last night!" His voice seemed to radiate pride, something that was often absent from Neville's life.  
"Neville. Oh Neville! That's wonderful." They both looked at each other and smiled but as Ginny did so she noticed Dean Thomas sitting on Neville's left. He seemed to be staring at her in a funny; absentminded sort-of manner and her stomach seemed to fill with butterflies. Turning quickly from Neville, she felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks as she deliberately became absorbed in her (rather fascinating!) glass of juice. However the only thing that remained on her mind was Dean Thomas, no matter how hard she thought the words Michael. You're going out with Michael.  
After only a few minutes of alternating between this limited repertoire of thoughts and broken conversation with Neville about the Mimbulus mimbletonia, a sharp peck on the cheek brought her back to reality. A brown barn owl carrying her subscription to the Quibbler wanting paying; so she hastily unbound the magazine and stuffed the 3 sickles into it's leather pouch. Much to her great amusement the front cover bore the headline "Malfoy Mansion: Designed By Doxies!" This lead to a Lovegood exclusive on how Doxies and Fairies belonged to a ancient master race which was the predecessor of humans and, of course, had far greater intelligence. The editorial, on the other hand, was all about the success of the last issue - the infamous Harry Potter issue, as were the ninety percent of the letters on the letter page. She could remember exactly how she felt when Luna had shown her it. It was just like being rescued by Harry all over again, he was her hero because he had stood up to all those people who had doubted him. It had made smile all day long (not that she liked him or anything, at least not that way).  
"GINNY, HEY GINNY!" a yell from the Ravenclaw table made her start and turning quickly around she saw Michael Corner waving at her. His soft sugary-brown hair glinted in the sunlight and his big warm smile was waiting for her.  
"What?" she shouted back much to the entertainment of those around them.  
"D'YOU WANT TO COME OUT TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH NOW?" Ginny nodded in response. Angelina had told them to get down to the pitch early because she wanted to review tactics with her and this was her excuse. She picked up her bag and hurried off to meet Michael.  
He stood waiting for her by the large arched doorway to the Hall. His Ravenclaw rosette was pinned on at a slightly wonky angle and his Viking-style hat seemed a little too much especially with the tiny bronze snitches which zoomed around the horns. Normally this type of thing wouldn't annoy her but today it really did, whether it was match nerves or something else, it really got to her. In fact by the time they reached the changing room doors she couldn't wait to get away from him. She reached up and kissed him, just a peck but it still had an effect on her. At least that's still working! It must just be nerves!  
* Angelina's pep talk had only served to dent Ginny's confidence. Not that it was intentional by any means, for she had said some very nice things but rather she had compared everything Ginny did or was supposed to do to Harry. "Why don't you try Feinting like Harry?" or "Did you see that great Ploy you pulled the other night, well Harry does it this way and it does seem to work a little better.!" By the time Angelina had let her go she was feeling seriously low and wondered if Ron was feeling any better himself considering his own abysmal record. However as she passed the boys' changing-room she heard him laughing at a rather crude joke à la Kirke. This puzzled her all the time she was getting changed and even as the team lined up to go out on to the pitch. It was only when Alicia questioned the smile on his face herself Ginny found out the answer: he felt he couldn't get any worse so he didn't really care about it any more!  
  
As Lee, sounding rather downhearted, called out the names of the players Ginny gave an almighty kick-off the ground and flew up, hovering a few feet above the stands. Ron's change of attitude had had an affected her to, if her hero and her brother could feel good in the face of adversity then so could she. As she floated over the pitch, waiting for the whistle she made up her mind to prove Angelina she was a good seeker too and, if not secure her position as seeker (which she didn't want much anyway) at least prove herself enough to stay on the team next year.  
A sharp blast of the whistle signalled the match had started. She pulled up the nose of the broom and began a sharp ascent. She rested after a while and glanced around searching for any hint of gold. Chang herself seemed to have taken a different approach, circling close to the centre of the pitch in order to optimise her position as far as snitch hunting was concerned. Allowing herself a quick glance at the rest of the match, Ginny noticed Roger Davies approaching the Gryffindor goalposts, quaffle in hand. Too late Ron dived and the Quaffle went in.  
"And its 10 - Nil to Ravenclaw," said Lee in a bored voice. "Bell with the quaffle, to Johnson, back to Bell, who of course scores. So it's 10 each."  
Ginny had to continued to search all the while to no avail but. but .was it? Ginny notice a fleck of gold dancing among the Ravenclaw goals. She dived, Chang followed in pursuit.but no - the quaffle had vanished. Pulling up Ginny continued her hunt circling the blurred stands where Slytherins were taking great joy in singing chorus after chorus of 'Weasley Is Our King'. However just over the Hufflepuff stand Ginny heard something that nearly caused her to collide with Justin Finch-Fletchley - "I DON'T BELIEVE IT- WEASLEY SAVES!" Lee Jordan seemed to have broken out of his dull reverie and was on his feet along with the rest of Gryffindor house while those in the Slytherin stand had fallen silent. The players, too, appeared shocked- Davies almost forgot to go and collect the quaffle while Alicia was almost hit on the head by a bludger!  
Ginny took this as an opportunity to look for the illusive snitch, which she saw to astonishment, was circling around Michael's hat! Pulling down her broom she hurtled toward the Ravenclaw stand but much to her disappointment it had vanished again. Risking a quick smile at Michael she sprinted back in to the mêlée, which had slowly resumed.  
Much to Ginny's pleasure Ron new found goalkeeping ability had decided to stay, saving attack after attack with as much finesse as Wood had ever managed. This earned several new choruses of 'Weasley Is Our King', all of which reverberated from the Gryffindor stand!  
Suddenly the Snitch reappeared, as if from nowhere it dashed between Angelina's legs and toward Ron. Cho had also spotted it and soon the two girls were neck and neck, hurtling toward the golden ball. However Bradley, the Ravenclaw beater, had other plans and sent a bludger straight at her back. Ginny yelled in pain but persevered, although now several feet off course. But- just as Cho reached out to grasp the snitch it changed course, downward. Both girls dived, equally paced again. Maybe, if I could stretch a bit further thought Ginny and leant forward on her broom, now almost level with the wood. Shooting out her hand she closed her eyes and felt, to her joy, the cool gold of the snitch. However milliseconds later she felt something else. Cho Chang hurtled into her knocking both off their brooms and on to the ground a few feet below.  
Ginny landed with a small thud as did Chang but turning around she noticed Cho was crying. "Are you." was as much as Ginny got out before being smothered by her teammates. Ron was also getting similar treatment, accompanied by another raucous version of 'Weasley Is Our King'. Cho, on the other hand, was trying, unsuccessfully, to slink away quietly through the gathering crowd. The tears were still pouring down her face and the other members of her team, it seemed, could do little to stop them. While Ginny stared out after her, concerned, she saw Michael. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he turned away, seeming angry and annoyed. If Ginny had been confused before the match it was nothing compared with what she was feeling at that particular moment.  
  
A/N: None of this is mine, it all belongs to JK Rowling who gave us this magical playground in which to romp!  
Special thanks to the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Sondre Lerche whose music helped me write this! 


End file.
